


Hey There Eduardo

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Pining, Reconciliation, Singing, Songfic, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reworking of 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's. <i>(Hey there Eduardo/ What's it like in New York City?)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Eduardo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the people/characters or the song by the Plain White T's.  
>  **Warnings:** None really. Even the language is clean, wow. Bit of pining. Musician!Mark. Priscilla is in this but she's his assistant (I wanted to make it somewhat realistic so I had to explain that, I'm totally weird right?)
> 
> This was going to be just the song but I thought I’d make it into fix-it fic because I feel bad for breaking everyone's hearts all the time with my love of angst.

Hey there Eduardo  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Eduardo  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get ~~horny~~ lonely  
Give this file another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Eduardo  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with my laptop  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Eduardo  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple ~~song~~ code I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd hack you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this ~~gay~~ way  
Eduardo I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Eduardo  
You be good and don't you miss me  
One more year and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Eduardo here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

  


 _2004_

Mark feels like an idiot. But the Handbook of Hopeless Romantics said that you should serenade someone you really like. That it would most likely melt their hearts and make them swoon. He figured he should do it before giving Eduardo a surprise holiday. Eduardo probably wouldn’t appreciate that.

He used the auto-tune program to make sure he’s perfect so it sounds good. But it feels like its cheating. So he saves both. He thinks about sending it to Eduardo but it’d be stupid. He’s supposed to be working. He misses Eduardo.

Eduardo doesn’t call. He’s having fun in New York. Without Mark. It’s like Facebook is the only reason they would talk.

Mark loses himself in Facebook.

It, them, everything falls apart.

  
 _Now_

He found the files in his computer while doing an inventory of his files. It reawakens the strains of longing in him that he’s tried to shove away. It’s still stupid. Eduardo hasn’t spoken to him in over three years now. It’s still probably better than giving him a surprise holiday and he hasn’t got any better ideas. He doesn’t really want another movie about him.

They made a movie about him when he was nineteen and stupid. Just how many times has he been stupid by now? The left hand column of his account says:

 ****

 **Eduardo Saverin.**

 ****  
Reconnect with him.

He wants to. He does. But not based on a lie.

He’s rusty but the chords come easily to him after a few strums. It’s patterns after all and he is good at those. He takes a deep breath. He’s dressed in his usual navy t-shirt. He’s probably got bed hair. It doesn’t matter. Eduardo will look at it or not. He’s seen him worse anyway. He types: “Hi all, I made this cover for a friend a few years ago. Give it a listen and tell me what you think.” He doesn’t want to say anymore. He presses record and lets the music speak for him.

He posts it to his wall. He doesn’t hack Eduardo’s account to post it on his wall or do anything to make him see it. He wants to show that he’ll respect his decision whatever it is.

He cringes a little when the video makes it on YouTube with over a million views and the evening news two days after. But greater exposure means that the chances of Eduardo seeing it will increase, he tries not to get his hopes up too much. He would get an offer of a record deal, interviews. He turns his phone off. He refuses them all and hides from the paparazzi. He’d been forced to tighten his own privacy settings because of everyone who calls him a dick, an asshole. But he’s surprised now at the amount of people who wish him well and want to be his friend.

  
 _Three days later…_

Friend request from **Eduardo Saverin.**

In the message box it says: I’m still mad at you. Sweet as it was, that doesn’t count as an apology. However, if you apologize in person, I’ll forgive you.

Mark is surprised to find that doesn’t feel as resentful about being told to apologize. All things considered, he owes him one. He wants to. It’s a fair deal for friendship and forgiveness. He didn’t expect that he would be forgiven. Eduardo has always been generous.

“Deal. I’ll be there.” He sends it with a smile. He gives a call to his assistant to arrange everything. He so owes Priscilla – she is the best assistant he’s ever had and she has to put up with the press shipping them together all the time too. He tells her to go on a holiday while he sorts it out. She wishes him luck. He logs off, zipping up his laptop into a sleeve before putting it in his rucksack. Throwing a spare pair of underwear, t-shirt and hoodie in as well, he almost forgets to grab his sunglasses. He closes the lid of his guitar case then flips the catches so it’s secure. He checks it once before hefting it up in his left hand. Slipping on his flip flops, he gets into the taxi waiting outside. He pulls out his phone and updates his status.

 **Mark Zuckerberg** is off to Singapore. Don’t know when I’ll be back.  
Eduardo Saverin, Chris Hughes, Dustin Moskovitv and 925 others like this.

 **Eduardo Saverin:** Sent you a PM :) See you soon. Take care.  
 **Chris Hughes:** Hope it goes well. Safe trip.  
 **Dustin Moskovitz:** is it a private performance?  
 **Eduardo Saverin:** Thanks Chris. If I told you, it wouldn’t be private Dustin.  
 **Dustin Moskovitz:** So it is. OMG *ovaries explode*  
 **Chris Hughes:** -_- wtf Dustin you don’t even have ovaries.  
 **Dustin Moskovitz:** doesnt mean i cant fangirl. dis is the most EPIC LOVE STORY EV4R. Maybe we can get another movie made from dis? A ROMCOM Y/MFY?


End file.
